Unfaithful
by Maesterlicious
Summary: * sora.riku, riku.axel * Riku's been unfaithful to Sora, but what happens when one night, Riku comes back home from a date, and Sora's gone? oneshot. character death. AU.


**Note: **'He' can be interpreted as any green-eyed guy in KH, but I wrote it as Axel. That was the plan, for it to be Axel. I dunno why, just when I thought of it, Axel popped up in my head. So 'he' could be Demyx, Sephiroth, whoever you want. Let your imagination run wild!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, Sora and Riku would be like fucking like little bunnies in the game. -grin- Okay, not really, but it would be something like that. With Axel joining in!

* * *

Every night when I come home, he gives me that look. The look that says to me, _why are you still here?_ I want to stay here with him, but I know he knows about 'him'. I've tried to act like it's nothing, but he's smarter than that.

Sometimes, when I go to the bathroom, I find myself crying. I never knew why before, but for the past few weeks, I've known why. I'm crying because he knows I don't love him, but I come back to him anyway. Crying because I'm a fool for trying to play him, only to have him know.

After what seems like hours, the tears stop, and I remember that I have a date with 'him'. I go to my closet and pull out the closest thing to a clubbing outfit, since that's where 'we're' going. He comes into the room, and watches me pull the outfit out. I pick up my clothes and get dressed. I never ask him to come along, and he never asks to come. Because he knows. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Are you gonna be out late?" he asks reluctantly. I turn around to face him and force a smile.

"I won't be long, just hanging with the guys." A lie I didn't have to tell. Because we both know where I'm about to go and we know it very well. Because I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy.

"Is 'he' going to be there?" I freeze. Of course 'he's' going to be there. But I tell him anyway.

"Yeah, he's picking me up." I say flatly. This has been going on for awhile, but I don't think he knows how long.

"Oh." He sits down on the bed, watching me brush my hair in the mirror. I set the brush down and sigh when I'm done. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to him. He looks at me blankly, like I'm a floating piece of nothing. I lean over and kiss him. He just sits there, as if nothing's happening. I pull away and sigh.

"I love you." Another lie. I know it is. He knows it is. It's a little white lie that we both tell each other. His reason is to hide the fact that he knows. My reason is to hide that I'm unfaithful to him. We fail miserably each time. Our reasons are known to each other. Why do we still say it? Who knows. Maybe there's some sort of odd comfort in it.

"Love you." Once again, a lie. I stand and go back to the bathroom. I put on the normal black eyeliner for occasions like this. Once I'm done, the doorbell rings. I look at him to see if he gets it, because it doesn't matter who answers anymore. He doesn't make a move to answer the door, so I do.

I open the door and I'm greeted with a kiss. A passionate one. Something I hardly get from him anymore. I smile. I call out to him.

"I'll be back later!" This, is true. I would be back later. Whether or not he'd be home when I got back was up to fate.

"Alright." He tries to not sound like his heart's being ripped to pieces, like it has been every night, but I can tell. He walks out of the bedroom and stands in the frame of the hallway, watching as I leave. I look at him before I shut the door, and he looks away. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me, but as he turned his head, I thought I saw a tear come from his deep blue eyes. I can see him dying. I sighed and shut the door completely. 'He' noticed my sudden mood change and lifted my chin up so I could look into 'his' bright green eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll get over it." I nod in agreement, not quite sure if that'll turn true or not. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why everytime I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to take away his life. I don't want to be... a murderer.

* * *

I step out of the car as 'he' holds the door open for me. 'He' swiftly kisses me as 'he' shuts the car door. By the time I get up the walkway, I'm in a fit of giggles as 'he' kisses me on every inch of open skin near my head. I make 'him' stop and I open the door.

He's lying on the couch, with something I never saw before. Not coming from him, anyway. He's lightly gripping a gun in his left hand. He's bleeding horribly from his head. His right arm is hanging off the couch, touching the floor. It looks like it was done not too long ago. I slowly walk over to his unmoving form and fall to my knees. I stare at his body and wonder why this happen. Then I realize. It was because of me. It was my fault he did this.

I pick up his blood-stained hand and hold it tightly. I feel a folded up piece of paper in his hand and I take it out. I unfold it and start to cry. I'm crying for the same reasons as before, but a new reason has joined those two. I'm crying because... I lost someone I cared for. Not loved, but cared for. Yes, I was unfaithful to him, but I still cared about him.

The note reads: _I know about 'him'. You know I know. I know it's been going on for awhile, and I wondered 'why me?' I don't know why I never left. Maybe because I had begun to care so much. Maybe because I'm a glutton for punishment. I'll never know why. I loved you before, but that feeling faded away. I began to think I'd never be able to love again. I'm sorry. Sora._

"Sora..." 'He' comes up behind me, kneels down and places a hand on my shoulder. 'He' knows I feel pain for the loss. I lean back into 'him', wanting, _needing_ comfort. 'He' wraps his arms around my shoulders, burying 'his' face into my hair. 'He' must be crying, too. After a few minutes, 'he' breaks the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Riku." I soon hear sirens in the distance. I get up and walk to the door, looking outside. Here comes the ambulance, shooting down the street. I see them pull out the stretcher and I move out of the way to let them in. I walk outside and collapse on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. 'He' walks outside, too, but 'he' stands behind me, watching me as I spill out what seems to be my very soul. I don't even notice when the ambulance leaves, or when 'he' picks me up, bridal style, and puts me in the front seat of his car. I'm too numb to do anything now.

I kept doing it. I was the reason why everytime I walked out the door, I saw him die a little more inside. I kept hurting him, I took away his life. I was... a murderer.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this fic was inspired by 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. Beautiful song, and it just seemed to fit so well. Oh, and let me point out a few things.

**1).** Yes, I realize that I used lyrics from the song to develop the story, but this was originally going to be a songfic. I forgot about that by the time I wrote it, but decided to add some of the lyrics in the dialogue and such.

**2).** I DID NOT PLAN FOR SORA TO COMMIT SUICIDE. Seriously. It was supposed to end at Riku coming home, and it repeating the first paragraph and then it was done. But apparently, (this was confirmed by a friend of mine) Sora muses love drama. Oh, and at first, he did it with a knife. Then I got to reading the lyrics again, and thought it more suitable to be a gun.

**3).** Originally, Riku was supposed to be in Sora's spot and vice versa, but I changed it for no reason. That's something else I don't know why I did.

**4.)** Why was this fic inspired by that song? Well, last night, I was reading some really angsty fics, and then, before I went to sleep, I heard 'Unfaithful' on the radio. I woke up at 5 this morning, and that song instantly played through my head. Then I thought, "Maybe I could draw something." and the first thing that popped in my head was Sora standing at the door, looking at Riku, with his hand on the doorknob, with Axel behind him, while Riku's head was turned away, with a single tear running down his face. Then I thought, "How about I make it Riku with Axel instead of Sora?" So the image in my mind changed it. Then the idea for this fic popped in my head, since I wanted something that went with the whole song.

Yeah, that was a long explanation, but I love reviews and such! This is my second official fic, and the first one I wrote that made me cry. Of course, I'm a total sap (ooh, who said that? -grin-), so yeah.

Don't make me get Axel out. He'll eat you! (After he burns you to a delicious crisp) So review, my lovelies! -evil cackle-


End file.
